Crystallographic data were recorded from myoglobin crystals before and after pressurization with CO and oxygen gas. Difference maps for the CO and native structures indicate possible reduction at the heme plus CO binding. A 2nd CO binding site on the distal side of the heme has been identified. Similar data have been recorded for high pressure oxygen studies. The data is currently being processed.